If I Can’t Have Him then I Don’t Want Anyone
by snappleapple518
Summary: Violet is dating Duncan... but she doesn't really love him. R&R please!


_Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE, and I don't own the song "I Who Have Nothing" by Shirley Bassey and I've only heard it once, but it had cute lyrics._

_**If I Can't Have Him then I Don't Want Anyone**_

Violet sighed and leaned in to look through the window of the restaurant. She watched carefully to make sure that no one saw her spying. Duncan had only gone into the other store for just a minute.

He would be so upset if he knew that she was spying on his triplet brother. He would be so upset. And he had a right to be upset. Because she was lying to him.

When Violet saw the two of them sitting together she felt her blood began to boil, but more than that she felt her heart sink into her chest. Sometimes she wondered where they had gone wrong. What had gone wrong? He'd loved her. She'd loved him. What had been so wrong about that? What had been so difficult about that? Things like love should be easy.

But love's not easy.

Love's the opposite of easy. Love is the most aggravating, disturbing, annoying thing that ever existed. But only, Violet thought, for people that don't have it.

_People like me…_

She felt a tear drip down her cheek as she watched Quigley reach over and put his hand over Carmelita Spats. Carmelita Spats! He smiled a smile that made her feel as cheap as dirt seeing him smile it at someone else. It was the smile that he used to smile at her. It was the smile that used to make her heart flip over in her chest. It was the smile that made her want to marry him on the spot. It was the smile that had ended it all. It was the way he'd smiled right before he'd broken up with her. And now he was smiling it at that rotten brat. Why did he like Carmelita more than her? Violet knew she had nothing to offer him, but still… they'd been in love… he used to love her, she loved him still. What was so hard about that?

I, I who have nothing  
I, I who have no one;  
Adore you and want you so  
I'm just a no one,  
with nothing to give you but oh...  
I love you

Violet walked away from the window and leaned against the brick wall of the store next door, and waited for Duncan to come out of it. She didn't want to see Duncan, but she felt she owed it to him to be faithful. He loved her so very much, and he told her that all the time. But she felt cheap and rotten when she told him the same. Because what is love… if you're lying about it?

Violet took one last peek into the window and saw that on Carmelita's neck there was a sparkling diamond necklace that hadn't been there the last time Violet had seen her. The last time she'd spied on her through the glass window. That was the only way she communicated with them nowadays. Not that there was much communication going on…

Violet began to cry again as she thought about the diamond necklace. Violet didn't _want _a diamond necklace. She didn't want a fancy dress, or a nice house. All she wanted was Quigley.

You, you buy her diamonds,  
bright, sparkling diamonds.  
But believe me, dear, when I say  
that you can give you the world  
but she'll never love you the way,  
I love you 

What were they doing in that restaurant anyway? Of course they needed to eat, but it was kind of fancy, wasn't it? It was kind of fancy for just a regular dinner. Wasn't it? Or maybe it wasn't a regular dinner…

Well, all Violet wanted was a regular dinner. She didn't want a fancy necklace or a nice dinner at a nice restaurant or a fancy club. All she wanted was Quigley. They could eat macaroni and cheese at home, for all she cared. All she cared about was that Quigley was by her side while she was doing it. That was all that mattered.

You can take her any place she wants  
to fancy clubs and restaurants;  
But I can only watch you with  
My nose pressed up against  
the window pane...

It was then that Duncan emerged from the shop next door. He was carrying several purchases, one of which he pulled from his bag, and handed it to her. It was a long box, like a jewelry box.

"Open it." He said, slipping his hand into hers. She snapped the lid open carefully, and a tear sprung to her eyes, as she saw it was a diamond necklace. She managed to smile up at Duncan, but she felt bitterness entering her heart.

"Thanks." She said, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. "It's beautiful." She smiled again. The necklace was beautiful.

"Oh," he said, as if he'd remembered something, "and I have reservations for a restaurant kind of close to here." He told her. This time she couldn't manage to smile.

"But I don't-" she begun to say, and then shut her mouth. He was just trying to be nice, "That's so sweet, Duncan." She smiled again, a smile that barely reached her lips, let alone her eyes.

She intertwined her fingers in his hand they walked past the restaurant that Quigley was eating in. She turned around and looked at him, and he looked back this time. She let out a sigh that went right down to her soul. What beautiful blue eyes he had. She snatched her hand away from Duncan's.

"I'm sorry, Duncan." She said, trying to look as sad as she was trying to sound. He gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She felt herself choke up, but she finally got the words out.

"If I can't have him… then I don't want anyone." She pronounced and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, she told him goodbye, and left him standing there on the sidewalk as she walked away into the arms of no one. Because no one was better for her, than someone who wasn't Quigley.

I, I who have nothing  
I, I who have no one;  
Must watch you, go dancing by  
wrapped in the arms of somebody else  
when darling 'tis I  
Who love you

---

_Man, that was an awfully mean thing for her to do, I think. I just realized that, after I wrote it. It's like, he's mad nice, and then he gives her a necklace and is mad sweet, and she's like "You're not good enough for me." Wow, that was snotty. Well, I made her do it, haha. Sorry, I'm just a big VQ shipper. I can't help it. They're adoooraable. And sad VQ, or sad anything, is almost better than happy for me, haha. Plus, it's kind of more interesting to write. Well, what did you think? You know the drill: read and review!_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Snappleapple518_


End file.
